


Commanding Officer

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Authority Figures, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't sure how this whole thing with Evan Lorne got started but he was sure that it wasn't what he had signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2010, Prompt: Authority Figures

 “Evan,” John moaned as leaned against the wall, his knees giving slightly as he was taken into Major Lorne’s mouth.

Evan made a small noise that may have merely been a side effect of his mouth being full but sounded to John more like a whimper of acknowledgement. Evan laced his hands behind his back without any prompting from John, pushing his own kneeling knees out in a mimicry of parade rest.

As Evan worked him expertly, John groaned again and placed his hand on Evan’s head, letting his fingers stroke through his hair. His hair was a little longer than regulation length, but wasn’t quite the mutinous mess that John’s was either. John figured that being on an outpost in another galaxy, uniform haircuts wasn’t something he was going to enforce more than absolutely necessary.

Shaking his head slightly under John’s touch, though still careful not graze John with his teeth, Evan dislodged John’s gentle hand and continued at his task without interruption.

Realizing that his own touch was currently unwelcome, John used his hands to press against the wall of the office and keep his balance. He was barely keeping himself from thrusting into Evan’s mouth; even though he knew that Evan wouldn’t mind, it hardly seemed like a well-mannered thing to do. Moaning again, John felt the muscles in his thighs and buttocks clench as he came to the edge of orgasm.

“Evan,” John reached out and tapped the side of Evan’s face to catch his attention. When Evan ignored him in favor of increasing the suction that held John captive, John sighed ever so slightly, careful not to convey his mild exasperation. Each time this had happened, Evan coming to him in his office, or the storage room near the firing range, or, on a particularly memorable occasion, in one of the cloaked puddle jumpers in the middle of the night, Evan had been insistent on following military protocol to the letter. Or as much of military protocol as he could manage on his knees in front of his CO. The only way to get Evan to really acknowledge him was to play along; to be Colonel Sheppard to Evan’s Major Lorne.

John groaned again, unable to prevent his hips from moving forward slightly. “Major Lorne,” he gasped, his voice rough.

Evan paused, opening his eyes and staring straight ahead. He pulled back, squaring his shoulders. “Sir?” His voice was even more hoarse than John’s, his lips red and slick with saliva.

“I’m about to come.” John forced himself to look away from Evan’s kneeling form. Evan remained perfectly still, like he was standing in front of a strict General’s desk awaiting orders instead of kneeling in front of man who had his pants around his knees. “Major, finish me off.” John finally ordered, knowing that there was no way around this if they were to actually finish.

“Sir, yes, Sir.” Evan snapped and took John in his mouth again, his intent focus causing John’s knees to slip a little before regaining his stance.

Only in the last few seconds before release did John lose control, moaning as his hips thrust forward and his eyes clenching shut. He focused on the sensations of Evan swallowing around him and sucking him clean. When Evan pulled off of him and began tidying John’s uniform, John opened his eyes and watched as Evan buttoned John’s pants and settled them neatly around John’s hips.

“Major, would you like me to return the favor?” John asked, mostly out of courtesy. He knew that Evan would decline, his eyes bright and expression pleased behind the military mask he wore.

“No, sir. Thank you for offering, sir.” Evan climbed to his feet with an ease that made John wish his knees were the five years younger that Evan's were.

John stared at Evan for a long moment, trying to figure out how exactly this was working for Evan. It wasn’t a way to curry favor with John, he knew. Not that Evan needed it, considering the amount of paperwork that he took care of for John on a regular basis. But Evan had never mentioned what they were doing, even while they were doing it. And in their day-to-day interactions, Evan was a lot less strict about chain of command, relaxing with John in his office and chatting informally with him. Perhaps this was something that Evan wanted; he certainly seemed to enjoy what they did, John realized, noticing a wet spot on the front of Evan’s pants. John finally shrugged, figuring that if Evan wanted something different than what was happening, he would find a way to let John know.

“Dismissed, Major.” John offered, with a half smile.

“Thank you, Sir.” Evan snapped off a quick salute and strode out of John’s office, leaving John more than a little dazed and amused.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can also be found on my Dreamwidth fandom journal: [Commanding Officer](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/3028.html)


End file.
